Forum:Calypso
Category:Claiming Name:Calypso Kent ImagesCABVTPFV.jpg|Calypso imagesCAPPWV0D.jpg|Calypso imagesCAMO3893.jpg|Calypso Age: 15 Hair Color: Blond Eye Color: Blue Weapons: None Skills: Hand-to-Hand Combat History: On April 17 1997, Calypso was born to Cassandra and Connor Kent. Calypso was born on Mount Olympus, and grew up there for two years. All ready born a fierce amazon, Calypso gained telekinesis and her mother's abilities. Starting when she was ten, she began fighting crime as Wonder Star, with her mother and father. When she turned fifteen, she was offered as place on her parents old team, Young Justice, and Calypso with pride said yes. Powers: Calypso gained Telekinesis from her father, Connor Kent. Telekinesis: Projection of psychokinetic energy enables her to levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. Demi-Goddess Empowerment: Her mother was eventually granted abilities by Zeus, who granted "her fondest wish." This gift's import proves to be rather vague, and Cassie could arguably have access to more powers than she has previously been aware of. Shortly after joining the Teen Titans, Ares approached her and gave Cassie her own magic lasso. Unlike Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth, Cassie's is a weapon which channels Zeus' lightning. When theGreek gods left the mortal plane as a result of Infinite Crisis, Cassie's powers slowly faded until they disappeared altogether. Ares stepped up and offered her some of his power, saying only that she would be "more powerful than she's ever been." What this entails is not made entirely clear, though during the events of Infinite Crisis, she appears to have retained all of her former abilities. However, while trying to stop the military from detaining her mother, Ares causes her powers to fluctuate when he believes she is wasting them on frivolous matters. Ares, in the end, was not pleased with Cassandra as his champion. He returned another to take her place. During a battle with Ares' son, King Lycus, who also drew power from him, Cassie was able to cast away her connection to the war god, and tap into her own powers as a demi-god (like her brother Heracles). Her real powers increased to an even greater level of strength than before. Her lasso's power has apparently also changed, enabling her to banish Lycus to parts unknown with a simple order.[11] So meaning all of Cassie's abilities transferred into Calypso. *''Superhuman Strength: Her Partial Olympian flesh and bone is about one and a half times as dense as similar human tissue, contributing to the Olympians' superhuman strength and weight. *Superhuman Speed: Like Wonder Woman, Calypso can move at supersonic speeds. She can move fast enough to not register in the normal peripheral range of humans and seemingly vanish and disappear at will. At this speed, her mind processes information at least on a subliminal level that she is aware of her surroundings. She is fast enough to deflect and catch bullets. *Flight: Calypso can also mystically fly through the atmosphere through sure act of will, enabling her to soar through the atmosphere at sub-orbital levels and travel across the planet at supersonic speeds. She is immune from the effects of extreme height, such as dizziness and lightheadedness. :*Superhuman Durability: If she were somehow wounded, her partial godly energies would enable her to recover with superhuman speed. Calypso is able to withstand falls from great heights, and heavy impacts from blunt force. :*Superhuman Reflexes'': Calypso is able to react to and deflect bullets with great comfort. - Accepted Try not to get spotted Or I'll have to activate the C4 18:18, July 5, 2012 (UTC)